Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Hipster Whale's Crossy Road. The game is currently on the DuckTales update (version 3.101). This game will be shut down on March 12th, 2020. Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun?" "From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! * COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! * JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! * MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates *'March 28' - The game is released on the App Store in the U.S. *'April 28' - The Jungle Book Update (+25 new characters) *'May 26' - Alice Through the Looking Glass Update (+37 new characters and daily missions) *'June 30' - Finding Dory Update (+35 new characters and bundle packs) *'July 28' - Pirates of the Caribbean Update (+28 new characters) *'September 1' - Monsters, Inc. Update *'September 29, 2016' - Aladdin Update (+24 New Characters) *'October 27, 2016' - The Nightmare Before Christmas Update (+40 New Characters) *'November 17, 2016' - Moana Update (+20 New Characters) *'December 15, 2016' - Christmas Update (+16 New Characters) *'January 12, 2017' - Mulan Update (+38 New Characters) *'February 9, 2017' - The Incredibles Update (+28 New Characters) *'March 16, 2017' - Beauty and the Beast Update (+20 New Characters) *'April 20, 2017' - Lilo and Stitch Update (+45 New Characters) *'May 25, 2017' - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Update (+19 New Characters) *'July 15, 2017' - Cars Update (+43 New Characters) *'December 1, 2017' - DuckTales Update (+20 New Characters) Different Buttons Here are the buttons in the Character section. *'My Collection' - The My Collection section appears at the top of the screen to the left of the worlds. In this section, players can choose between any character they have unlocked from the prize machine. *'Random Button' - The Random button section originally appeared in the original Crossy Road. When clicked on, it will launch players with a random character from the My Collection section. When a player dies, they will be launched with another character for the next round until they die again, in which case the pattern repeats again *'Prize Machine Button' - The Prize Machine button appears on the left of the Random Button and is available when a player has 100 coins or 500 pixels. When clicked on, it will show the 2 different prize machines of which players can choose which one to play with. The button is locked when players have either already unlocked all the characters from the prize machine or when they do not have enough money. *'Daily Missions' - The Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through the Looking Glass update. It allows players to play 3 missions which gives them 2 free gifts, one with coins in it and the other with pixels, and a stamp. When 6 stamps are earned, players unlock an exclusive figurine that cannot be won from the prize machine. Pixar Characters The game currently has over 250 known playable characters, over 60 of which come from Pixar films. They are divided into four categories: Classic, Rare, Epic and Legendary. Classic characters have more of a chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare characters are harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters can only be obtained through special requirements, while Hamm is the only Legendary character and benefits once purchased. Although every character except for Hamm can be won via the prize machine, players can also buy and pay for them to get the characters immediately instead of waiting to win them. Prices are as follows: *''Classic Character'' - $0.99 *''Rare Character'' - $1.99 *''Epic Character'' - $2.99 *''Legendary Character'' - $4.99 Out of Time Deaths If a character remains idle for too long, the following will snatch them away: *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''Inside Out'' - A Pneumatic Tube *''Finding Dory'' - Mr. Ray *''Monsters, Inc.'' - CDA Helicopter *''The Incredibles'' - Syndrome's Manta Jet *''Cars'' - Wrecking ball Playable Environments *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Great Barrier Reef from Finding Dory *Monstropolis from Monsters, Inc. *Nomanisan Island from The Incredibles *Thunder Hollow Speedway from Cars 3 8 Bit Themes *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story **"Spanish Buzz Theme" - Toy Story(When playing as Spanish Buzz) *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"Finding Dory (Main Title)" - Finding Dory *"If I Didn't Have You" - Monsters, Inc. *The Incredits - The Incredibles '' *"Ride" - ''Cars 3 Glitches Plenty of glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still present, despite the updates. *'The Loss Glitch:' Present since version 1.0, this is perhaps one of the most common glitches that occurs. A player would lose all of their data, including all their characters and winnings. Some reasons for this glitch include iCloud data save lost, a bad device, or the version is not compatible with the device. *'Unlimited Coin Glitch:' Also present in version 1.0, but was fixed at version 1.002. This glitch gave thousands of players a free gift that contained unlimited coins and caused the coin total to continuously rise until the app was closed. *'Time Glitch:' Also present in version 1.0, but was fixed at version 1.003. This glitch gave players the ability to gain their free gift and advance their time clock a day ahead to gain another free gift, which created a pattern of infinite free gifts. *'Loss of High Scores Glitch:' Present in version 1.200.7615, this glitch gives players the ability to unlock all daily mission characters in advance by finishing one daily mission, closing the app, changing the local time to that of another country where it is the next day, and complete the next daily mission. After that, they can change the local time back then go a day ahead again and complete the next daily mission again. If they continue, they can win all the stamps and unlock all the missions. This glitch is yet to be fixed. *'Beta Version Glitch:' Present in version 1.300.8598, this is a minor glitch occuring on iOS devices that happens when a player chooses a character and they appear in the beta version of the world. However, the original version would return a few seconds later. Trivia *A glitch caused iOS iPhone 5 players to not see the September 1 - September 4 Weekend Challenge. External Links * Official Website Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:Monsters, Inc. Video Games Category:Finding Nemo Video Games Category:The Incredibles Video Games Category:Inside Out Video Games Category:The Good Dinosaur Video Games Category:Cars Video Games